guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Balthes
brouillon thumb||260px|Les derniers rois Balthes : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo.Les Balthes (signifie audacieux en langue gotique), Baltungs, Balthings... sont, avec les Amales, la dynastie régnante chez les Gretungi, les deux grands lignages gothiques se disant issus du Dieu Gaut. Les Ostrogoths sont encore connus à cette époque sous le nom de Gretungi', les habitants de la steppe''The Cambridge Medieval History, J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. C'est l'un des nombreux noms eddaïques d'Odin, le dieu principal de la mythologie nordique. Les Balthes sont une famille, originaire de la Scandza, qui règne sur l'Hispanie et le sud-ouest de la Gaule du fait de la décadence de l'Empire romain d'Occident. Pour les Wisigoths les Balthes sont des Ases, des demi-dieuxVéronique Gazeau, Identité et ethnicité : concepts, débats historiographiques, exemples (III -XII siècle), Publications du CRAHM,‎ 2008.. '' Le Reidgotalan des sagas de la mythologie nordique désigne la terre où ont vécu les Goths. Baltia est une île légendaire dans la mythologie romaine, censée se trouver au nord de l'Europe. L'île est mentionnée par Xénophon d'après l'Histoire Naturelle de Pline l'Ancien. On peut ainsi admettre l'identité de ce peuple avec les Gotones, signalés par Tacite, au Nord-Est de la Germanie[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Des recherches récentes parlent d'ethnogenèse dans le delta de la VistuleArtikel Goten. In: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). Bd 12. Berlin-New York 1998, S. 402–443, hier S. 428ff.. En effet, des sagas retracent les premières zones de peuplement en Pologne, la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza], puis en Ukraine lorsque les Goths amorcent leur Völkerwanderung, quittant leurs terres d'origine de Scandinavie. Venus du sud le la Suède, au début de notre ère, les Goths sont une aristocratie guerrière conduite par les rois de la famille des Balthes. Ils mesurent en moyenne entre 1.70 et 1.80. Il y a même des squelettes de 1,90 et plus encore. Les légionnaires romains font entre 1.60 et 1.70. Les Goths sont à l'origine de la culture de Wielbark, puis traversent les régions les plus variées, côtoient bien des peuples, Celtes, Slaves, Scythes ou Grecs, auxquels ils font de nombreux emprunts. Les Wisigoths sont connus à cette époque sous le nom de Tervingi, Thervingues''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985., rois des forêts, du gotique triu qui signifie arbre. Vingi est une appellation flatteuse qu'ils s'attribuent eux-mêmes, dont le sens évoque la notion d'éliteWolfram, Histoire des Goths , trans. TJ Dunlop (Berkeley, University of California Press, 1988), p.25.. Les Goths fondent un empire qui s'étend, au IV siècle, de la Theiss au Don[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Cet empire va donner la culture de Tcherniakhov entre le II et le V siècles de notre ère dans une vaste zone de l'Europe de l'Est, d'abord dans ce qui constitue aujourd'hui l'Ukraine, la Moldavie, et en partie le BelarusThe Cambridge Ancient History, Vol. 13: The Late Empire, p. 488 (1998)Peter J. Heather, John Matthews, 1991, The Goths in the Fourth Century, pp. 88-92.. Leur longue et fructueuse migration scelle leur légende, de Constantinople (dont l'empereur est vaincu en 378 à Andrinople), à Rome où ils pénètrent en 410. Leur valeur guerrière, confirmée dans leurs guerres espagnoles, incite l'Assemblée des Gaules du Sud à les appeler pour assurer la défense du Sud-Ouest en 418. Provinciaux de Gaule et Goths vivent alors au sein d'un royaume qui, de Saintes à Bordeaux, Eauze et Toulouse, s'appuie sur ses forteresses, ses lois, ses coutumes. Une civilisation propre aux Gaules s'étend bientôt des Pyrénées à la Loire et au Rhône, puis à la Provence. En Espagne, au même moment, les Goths prenaient la place laissée libre par les Romains défaillants. De Tours aux Colonnes d'Hercule, le plus grand royaume d'Occident rassemble à la cour du roi Euric Balthes (ca 430-484), des ambassadeurs venus de partout pour solliciter l'aide des Goths. L'aventure d'un peuple défini par sa religion homéenne, sa langue, son écriture, ses exploits et ses revers, et vivant parmi les habitants du Sud-Ouest nicéens et romanisés, est unique en cette période. Les Goths marquent l'histoire du Sud-Ouest et laissent à la France un héritage important. Par bien des côtés (la vassalité guerrière), ils sont l'aube médiévale de la France''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Jordanès écrit : : Votre noble lignée a été seulement dépassé par les Amali, parce qu'elle venait de la famille des Balthi, qui, par leur courage et leur audace avaient longtemps reçu entre leur race le nom Baltha, c'est à dire audace''Jordanes, ''Origen y hechos de los Godos, XXIX. 146.. Origines de la dynastie des Balthes . Les Balthes se disent issus du Dieu Gaut. C'est l'un des nombreux noms eddaïques d'Odin, le dieu principal de la mythologie nordique. Les Balthes sont une famille d'origines scandinaves, de la Scandza, selon l'historien romain JordanesBurenhult, Göran, Människans historia, VI. 1996: p.94.. L'île des origines, scandinave, est appelée Scandza, mais certains auteurs antiques la qualifient de royale, Balissa (le pays des rois) ou balthe, nous dit Pline. Jordanès, dans la Getica, nous parle des héros légendaires à l'origine des rois goths : Gapt/Gaut, engendre Humal, qui à son tour engendre Augis. Ce dernier est le père de Amal, qui donne son nom à la dynastie ostrogothe. Pour les Wisigoths les Balthes sont des Ases, des demi-dieuxVéronique Gazeau, Identité et ethnicité : concepts, débats historiographiques, exemples (IIIe-XIIe siècle), Publications du CRAHM,‎ 2008.. L'épée nommée Terving est donnée directement au premier ancêtre des Balthes par le dieu de la guerre, Gaut (le Mars des Romains). Elle est un instrument de combat victorieux et de justice triomphante. Elle est transmise de génération en génération et symbolise l'origine du pouvoir royal. Elle incarne la guerre, mais aussi la terre (gards) et le peuple (la thuida) des Goths. Les Balthes, avant des des rois en Hispanie et dans le sud de la Gaulle sont des juges et des sages, partageant le pouvoir Goth, avec la famille Royale des Amales. Ces derniers et les Balthes sont la mémoire des origines''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Rois de Gotland, puis de la Vistule (ca 30) . A la fin du XIX siècle, l'assyriologue Julius Oppert cherche à relier les Gutis des monts Zagros, dans le voisinage de la Mésopotamie à la fin du III millénaire av. J.-C. et durant les siècles suivants. Au IV siècle av. J.-C., Pythéas, le navigateur marseillais, rencontre les Goutones en Europe du nord. Plusieurs auteurs grecs ou romains signalent les Goutons''et les ''Goutis des deux côtés de la Baltique. Or, Gutis en Mésopotamie se prononce gouti. Ptolémée parle de Gutis, une tribu de Scandia. La théorie de Oppert sur cette connexion est reprise par certains Indo-Européistes. Les Goths soient les mêmes que les Guttons de la presqu'île scandinave[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Les Goths sont partis de Scandinavie, sous la conduite de leur roi Berig, selon une légende de leur peuple, nommée Origo gentis. La raison de cette migration est encore un mystère (pression d'un autre peuple, pas assez de terres fertiles, refroidissement du climat... ?). Selon Jordanes, Berig conduit une partie de son peuple sur trois navires de la Scandza (Scandinavie) à l'embouchure de la Vistule. Ils fondent la [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothiscandza Gothiscandza] (la côte des Goths, Gotisk Anja, devenue Gdansk), au cours de la première moitié du Ier siècle après J.C.[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. Aussitôt après avoir quitté leurs navires et mis pied à terre, les Goths ne tardent pas à s'avancer vers les établissements des Ulmerugii, les Rugiens (une tribu germanique arrivée dans la zone avant les Goths) et repoussent leurs nouveaux voisins, les Vandales Sur les traces de Busbecq et du gotique, Collection UL3 / Travaux et recherches : Université de Lille III, André Rousseau, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1991.. Des recherches récentes parlent d'ethnogenèse dans le delta de la VistuleArtikel Goten. In: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). Bd 12. Berlin-New York 1998, S. 402–443, hier S. 428ff.. Les Goths sont à l'origine de la culture proto-historique de Wielbark dans la vallée de la basse Vistule, en Poméranie Orientale. La recherche archéologique récente démontre cependant, que la transition de la culture Oksywie à la culture de Wielbark est pacifique et son calendrier coïncide avec l'apparition de la nouvelle population des origines scandinaves dans une zone précédemment inhabitée (la terre de personne) entre les zones de culture Oksywie et Przeworsk. Les archéologues, cependant, se méfient d'attribuer uniquement aux Goths les origines et les influences de cette culture. Si l'influence des Goths joue un rôle, l'étendue géographique et l'utilisation persistante des cimetières Oksywie suggèrent que la culture de Wielbark émerge de précédents établissements humains dans la région, liés à de nouveaux groupes d'immigrants scandinaves. Toutefois tout cela ressemble beaucoup aux coutumes funéraires scandinaves dans le Gotland et Götaland. Cette culture apparaît à la fin du Ier siècle après J.C. entre la Vistule et la région kachoube et celle des Lacs. Des analyses odontologiques révèlent néanmoins que les populations de culture de Wielbark de la période romaine et les premières populations slaves occidentales se confondent en termes de traits dentaires non-métriques, ce qui ne exclut pas la possibilité d'origines génétiquement différentes. L’archéologie reconnaît dans la culture de Luboszyce (Oder-Neisse) attribuée aux Burgondes, des convergences importantes avec la culture de Wielbark attribuée aux Goths. La légende de Dag le Sage peut transmettre les traditions d'attaques par les Suiones au II ou III siècle. Dans les sources scandinaves, le territoire est appelé Reidgotaland, un nom qui suit les Goths lors de leurs migrations dans les sagas nordiques. Selon Arne Søby Christensen, Cassiodorus, Jordanes and the History of the Goths: Studies in a Migration Myth (2002) : : Filimer est le fils de Gadarig et le cinquième roi après Berig. Berig, Gadarig et Filimer sont très certainement de "vrais" rois gothsCassiodorus, Jordanes and the History of the Goths: Studies in a Migration Myth, Arne Søby Christensen, Museum Tusculanum Press, 2002.. Du fait de la croissance démographique, leur roi Filimer décide, en 175 après J.C, d'aller chercher de meilleures terres. Quelques clans remontent donc la Vistule en direction du Danube et de la mer Noire, accompagnés des Gépides, un autre peuple germanique''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Leur déplacement se fait progressivement, sur plusieurs générations. Royaume goth de Scythie (180) . Les liens entre la culture de Wielbark et la culture de Tcherniakhov démontrent que cette migration germanique de la Vistule bassin à l'Ukraine est bien réelleHeather, Peter J. (1999). Les Wisigoths de la période de migration au septième siècle. Boydell & Brewer, ISBN 0-85115-762-9, p.16.. Les Goths conduits par leur Roi Filimer (ca 160-ca 230) arrivent dans une nouvelle région nommée Oium (Scythie), vers 180. La saga Ynglinga décrit l'installation des Goths au nord de la mer Noire. Oium vient de aujō ou auwō, ce qui signifie prairie bien arrosé ou île. Selon Jordanes, les Goths réclament ces riches terres pour eux-mêmes, après avoir vaincu les habitants précédents, les Sarmates. Ils libèrent leurs esclaves, dit scythes, qu’ils intègrent. Jordanès s’approprie leur histoire. Agobard de Lyon, au IX siècle, nomme Scythes les Goths de l’empire Carolingien. Les Goths fondent un empire qui s'étend, au IV siècle, de la Theiss au Don, embrassant une série d'autres peuples germaniques qui recouvrent ou acquièrent plus tard une existence indépendante : les Hérules, Rugiens, Scires, Turcilinges, Vandales, Gépides, Peucines, et les Carpes ou les Boranes, qui eux ne sont pas des Germains[http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoGoths.htm#tZ5dlCxL96RcIocX.99 Les Goths]. L'empire des Goths, sur les bords de la mer Noire, va donner la culture de Tcherniakhov entre le II et le V siècles de notre ère dans une vaste zone de l'Europe de l'Est, d'abord dans ce qui constitue aujourd'hui l'Ukraine, la Moldavie, et en partie le Belarus. Cette culture est le résultat d'un mélange culturel avec les Sarmates et les populations slaves de ces régions. Du temps des soviétiques l'association de cette culture de Tcherniakhov avec les Goths est très controversée, mais les progrès méthodologiques importants ont mis fin aux autres hopothèsesThe Cambridge Ancient History, Vol. 13: The Late Empire, p. 488 (1998)Peter J. Heather, John Matthews, 1991, The Goths in the Fourth Century, pp. 88-92.. Sur les berges du Dniestr, les combats contre les Sarmates sont plus violents, mais ces derniers, proportionnellement peu nombreux, finissent par s’entendre avec les envahisseurs. Sarmates et Goths s’associent souvent pour des expéditions de pillage chez les Grecs. C’est pendant ces alliances que les Ostrogoths adoptent l’équipement lourd, cuirassé, des cavaliers Sarmates, alors que les Wisigoths restent fidèles à la cavalerie légère qu’ils tiennent des Scythes[http://occitanie-sixiemegothie.wifeo.com/ L'épopée des GOTHS, de l'Iran au Languedoc. Les Goths d'Oium (Scythie) font une deuxième migration vers la Mésie, la Dacie et la Thrace, mais finalement retournent au nord de la mer Noire. À leur retour, sous la poussée des Huns, les rois Balthes descendent la côte ouest de la mer noire, tandis que les Amales (Ostrogoths) font face aux Huns, qui les déciment. Dans la saga Hervarar, l'histoire légendaire gothique nous parle de batailles avec les Huns. La saga transmet les noms des endroits où ils vivent en Ukraine au cours de la période c. 150-450Pritsak, Omeljan. (1981). The origin of Rus'. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press for the Harvard Ukrainian Research Institute. ISBN 0-674-64465-4.. La capitale des Goths est Árheimar, sur les bords du Danpar (Dniepr). Le nom de lieu Árheimar est lié au nom Oium, selon Heinzel et SchüttePritsak, Omeljan. (1981). The origin of Rus'. Cambridge, Mass. Harvard University Press for the Harvard Ukrainian Research Institute. ISBN 0-674-64465-4.. Dans cette légende, Heidrek usurpe le trône gothique du Reidgotaland. Heidrek semble établir un premier contact avec les Huns en kidnappant la princesse hunnique Sifka, qu'il viole et renvoie aux Huns enceinte de Hlöd. Lorsque Heidrek meurt dans les Carpates, son fils, Angantyr, lui succède. Cependant, son second fils Hlöd, qui a grandi avec les Huns, revendique son héritage et les attaque avec une horde des Huns comprenant 187.200 guerriers à cheval. Les Goths sont aidés par le vieux roi des Geats, Gizur, et la guerre se termine dans une bataille épique dans les plaines du Danube, où Angantyr tue son frère Hlod. Les Wisigoths en Dacie (230) . Au Roi Filimer (ca 160-après 230) succèdent Argaith et Gunterich. En 230, des Goths envahissent l'Asie Mineure et la péninsule des Balkans. En 236, Maximin marche vers l'est contre les Daces libres, les Sarmates et les Wisigoths. Il transfère son quartier général à Sirmium (Pannonie). En mai 238, à l'annonce de la proclamation de Gordien, Maximin le Thrace fait marcher ses troupes des bords du Danube vers l’Italie. Après le retrait des troupes romaines, les Goths, venus de l'Oium (Scythie), franchissent pour la première fois le Danube à Istros, qui est pillée, à moins que cela ne soit Olbia, sur le Boug méridionalHildegard Temporini, Aufstieg und Niedergang der römischen Welt, Walter de Gruyter,‎ 1975.. The Cambridge Medieval History écrit que Tyras aussi est pillée. Le Procurator leur promet le paiement d'un tribut annuel, car il est incapable de sécuriser la frontière''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Le 20 mai ou le 24 juin 238 : Maximin le Thrace est assassiné par ses soldats devant Aquilée. Pupien avance alors sur le Danube pour sécuriser la frontière. Les Goths ont profité du retrait des troupes romaines pour envahir la Mésie inférieure et les Carpes (des Daces) la Pannonie. Il rentre à Rome pour célébrer son triompheJohn Drinkwater, Timothy Venning, Chronology of the Roman Empire, Continuum International Publishing Group,‎ 2011.. Dans les quatre ans après la défaite à Aquilée (238), les Goths commencent leurs raids réguliers le long du Danube. D'autres attaques sont menées de la mer ainsi que des fleuves. Les Goths tuent, pillent, saccagent tout. Une façon d'empêcher les raids est - on l'a vu - de verser de l'argent annuellement aux barbares, ou d'en faire des mercenaires. Déjà en 243, nous avons des Goths dans des unités d'auxiliaires romains contre les Perses. Mais en 248, les Goths renouvellent leurs attaques sur la frontière romaine en alliance avec le Taifalis, Asdingis, Bastarnes et les Gépides''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Sous la direction de Argaith et Gunterich leurs bandes font à nouveau irruption dans la Mésie inférieure, mais ne prennent pas la ville fortifiée de Marcianople''The Cambridge Medieval History'', J. M. Hussey, CUP Archive, 1985.. Le raid le plus remarquable au début des années 250 est mené par le Roi Kniwa/Cniva à la tête d'une armée puissante. Cniva pénètre en Mésie, met à sac Philippopolis (l'actuelle Plovdiv), puis livre en se retirant une bataille décisive. En 250, les Carpes envahissent la Dacie. La bataille d'Abritus, également connue sous le nom de bataille Forum Terebronii, a lieu dans la province romaine de Mésie inférieure (Bulgarie), probablement en juillet 251, entre l'Empire romain et une fédération de peuples sous le commandement roi goth Kniwa/Cniva. Les Romains sont battus. Les empereurs romains Dèce et son fils, Herennius Etruscus, sont tous les deux tués pendant la bataille. Ce sont les premiers empereurs romains tués lors d'une bataille par un ennemi étranger. La bataille marque généralement le début d'une période d'instabilité politique et militaire dans l'Empire romain, bien que les symptômes de la crise sont déjà apparus dans les décennies précédentes. Après 256, les tribus daces épargnées par la conquête romaine (essentiellement les Carpes) s'allient avec les Goths et les Sarmates dans une fédération de peuples barbares, constituée autour des Wisigoths. Mais peu après les victoires du roi Kniwa/Cniva, d'autres raids Goths échouent. Les Romains développent une stratégie de lutte contre ces raids. Ils emploient de la cavalerie lourde. Néanmoins en 257 les Goths attaquent avec des navires sur la mer Noire. En 267, les Goths pillent la Thrace, la Macédoine et la Grèce. Claude II le Gothique, empereur romain (268-270) rassemble toutes les forces disponibles et marche sur les Balkans, menacés par une invasion de Goths qui sévissent déjà dans les provinces danubiennes. Il remporte en 269 la bataille de Naïssus en Mésie supérieure (aujourd'hui Nish en Serbie) une victoire très difficilement acquise et peu décisive. Mais elle est fort habilement exploitée par la propagande impériale, ce qui permet à l'empereur Claude de gagner son glorieux surnom de Gothique. La colonne des Goths, toujours visible à Istanbul, commémore cette victoire. Cependant, il faut encore aux légions romaines plusieurs mois de dures campagnes et d'escarmouches sanglantes pour liquider les bandes errantes de barbares et détruire la flotte avec laquelle les Goths ravageaient les côtes de Grèce et d'Asie Mineure. Ce n'est finalement que vers l'année 270 que les Goths sont refoulés à l'est du Danube. Tacite vainc les Goths en Cilicie, en 275. L'invasion par les Goths de l'Anatolie par l'est qui affecte le Pont, la Cappadoce et la Cilicie, combattue par Tacite puis par Probus (275-276)François Jacques, John Scheid, Claude Lepelley, Rome et l'intégration de l'Empire : Approches régionales du Haut-Empire romain, vol. 2, Presses universitaires de France,‎ 1998. est certainement menée par les Goths de l'est. Les Goths de l'ouest, battus par les Romains, souffrent de la faim. Ils se font la guerre. En 295 Aurélien se rend sur le bas Danube. Il abandonne la Dacie aux Carpes pour pouvoir résister aux attaques des Goths qui font des alliances avec les Carpes. En 280 les Bastarnes doivent émigrer du fait de la misère dans l'Empire romain. En 296, Dioclétien et Galère passent le Danube pour lutter contre les Carpes et les Bastarnes. Ces derniers, vaincus, sont déplacés en Thrace et en Pannonie après une reddition totaleMaria Bats, Stéphane Benoist, Sabine Lefebvre, L'Empire romain au IIIe siècle : de la mort de Commode au Concile de Nicée, Atlande,‎ 1997.. A fin du III siècle, les Thervingues, Goths vivant à l'ouest du Dniestr et les Greuthungues, Goths vivant à l'est, forment deux peuples aux destinées différentes. Vers l'an 300, la culture de Tcherniakhov s'étend en Roumanie. Son existence est attestée par un millier de sites archéologiques. Les Balthes au IV siècle . Avant le foedus (avant 332) . En 305, Sévère installe son quartier général en Pannonie pour surveiller la frontière du Danube. Ariaric (ca 270-après 332) est le premier roi de la dynastie des Balthes dont on connaît la descendance. Il est dit en son temps juge et pas roi. Il est païen. Les Tervinges sont toujours à la recherche de provisions régulières pour nourrir leur peuple qui est de plus en plus nombreux. Jusqu'à 323 les bords du Danube connaissent une paix relative. En 324 Constantin, profitant de l'âge avancé de Licinius et de rumeurs de corruption, lui déclare la guerre. Les Goths servent comme unités auxiliaires dans les deux camps. Licinius est battu à la bataille navale d'Andrinople le 3 juillet 324. En 328, Constantin, fils de l'empereur, fait construire un pont sur le Danube et des fortifications en Valachie et en Olténie. Les Tervinges et les Taïfales doivent donc se déplacer alors vers la Tisza contrôlée par les Sarmates. Durant l'hiver 332, les combats entraînent la mort de près de 100.000 Goths, du fait de la famine qui en résulte et des grands froids. Le 18 février 332, les Romains avec à leur tête le futur Constantin II, venus au secours des Sarmates de la plaine de la Tisza, battent les Goths dans la région de Temes''Les Goths'', Renée Mussot-Goulard, Atlantica, 1999.. Les Grecs du Bosphore dit cimmérien, alliés des Romains, attaquent conjointement les Goths par l'est. En 332 Constantin et le juge tervingien, Ariaric, concluent un traité ou foedusLate Antiquity: A Guide to the Postclassical World, Volume 9 de Harvard University Press reference library, Glen Warren Bowersock, Peter Brown, Oleg Grabar, Harvard University Press, 1999.. Les Goths deviennent un peuple fédéré contre la promesse de subsides annuels. Le roi s'engage à fournir un corps de 40.000 auxiliaires pour protéger les frontières du Danube et des campagnes militaires contre l'Empire sassanide. Les Goths deviennent un peuple fédéré (332) . Aoric (300-362) est otage du fait de ce traité à Constantinople. Une statue y est érigée en son honneur. Ce traité de paix rend les Romains si joyeux qu'ils organisent de nouvelles fêtes, les jeux gothiques du 4 au 9 février à Byzance. Les Goths Tervinges s'installe dans l'ancienne province romaine de Dacie, au nord du Danube. Sous le commandement de Gébéric - leur roi qui est parent d'Aoric - battent les Vandales Hasdings, en 334 sur la Mureș, dans la région danubienneHerwig Wolfram, Thomas J. Dunlap, History of the Goths, University of California Press,‎ 1990.. Les Limigantes, esclaves des Sarmates, se révoltent contre leurs maîtres, qui les ont armés pour résister aux Goths. Les Agaragantes, la minorité dirigeante sarmate, doivent se réfugier dans l'empire romain où Constantin les établit comme colons ou soldats. Une partie d'entre eux s'allie aux VandalesRichard W. Burgess, Witold Witakowski, Studies in Eusebian and post-Eusebian chronography, Franz Steiner Verlag,‎ 1999.. L'historiographie actuelle suggère la possibilité d'une persécution en territoire des Goths Tervinges dès 340, qui oblige les chrétiens à une migration dans l'EmpireKnut Schäferdieck, L'arianisme germanique et ses conséquences, Michel Larouche (dir.), Clovis : Le Baptême de Clovis, son écho à travers l'histoire, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1997, p.185.. En 341, Ulfila/Wulfila est nommé évêque des Goths Tervinges. C'est le commencement de leur conversion au christianisme (sous sa version arienne). Le succès de la propagande chrétienne effraie le roi des Goths, Aoric (300-362), et une persécution a lieu, selon Auxentius de Durostorum, entre 347 et 350, faisant se réfugier Wulfila dans l'Empire où l'accueille. Du temps Après la mort Athanaric (362-381) . Vers 370, le roi des Thervingues paraît être Athanaric (318-381), qui reste attaché à la religion gothe païenne et persécute les convertis. C'est au début des années 60 du IV siècle. Athanaric est devenu le seul chef militaire des Wisigoths. L'année exacte de son arrivée au pouvoir est inconnue. La Chronique des rois wisigoths, datant du VII nous donne 362/363[http://www.vostlit.info/Texts/rus9/Chron_vest_kor/frametext.htm CHRONICA REGUM VISIGOTHORUM]. En 363, à la finn de la dynastie constantinienne, avec la mort de Julien le roi qui soutient l'usurpateur Procope c'est Athanaric (318-381) et pas son père, Aoric (300-362). À l'été de 365, l'empereur Valens apprend de ses commandants de troupes à la frontière que les Goths s'apprêtent à attaquer la Thrace. Il y envoie des unités d'élite. A Constantinople, Procope, avec leur aide, se proclame empereur 12 . Procope est entré en correspondance avec les Wisigoths et Athanaric envoyé à l'aide de l'usurpateur 3000 guerriers d'élite ( Zosime appelé le numéro prête à de 10 mille 13 , mais le montant spécifié dans Ammien Matselina semble plus réel) 14 15 . Cependant, les soldats ne doivent Procope capturés vivants; 27 mai vieille 366 années , il a été mis à mort 16 . Et bien que son cousin Marcellus essayé d'utiliser logements gothique de devenir empereur, il a échoué. Puis les Wisigoths tourné le dos, mais sur le chemin du retour à la Danube , dessus d'eux une victoire sans effusion de sang a été gagné, et ils ont été internés dans différentes villes de la Thrace . Athanaric à cette occasion a protesté, mais Valens n'a pas donné les prisonniers. Les deux parties ont commencé à se préparer à la guerre. Au printemps de 367, l' Valens a commencé les hostilités. Dans Transmariski (moderne. Tutrakan ) Romains traversé le Danube et sur le territoire des Wisigoths. Cependant Atanarihu vont bien tout le temps habilement éluder l'armée impériale, et il a retiré dans les Carpates qui lui est confié la majeure partie de l'alliance tribale. Les Romains ont dévasté le pays à la poursuite du groupe disparate de résidents, mais ils ont eux-mêmes subi des attaques par les guérilleros. "Après cela, l'empereur et ses troupes retournèrent en douceur, sans provoquer de graves dommages à l'ennemi et non touchés par elle" 17 . Flood 368 années a été interrompu par l'action militaire, comme Valens ne pouvait pas traverser le Danube 18 . Dans la troisième année de la guerre ( 369 ) Valent déplacé de Novioduna River (moderne. Isakcha ). Il a rencontré d'abord les Ostrogoths , venus peut-être pour aider les Wisigoths. Riders Ostrogoths rapidement reculé, et les troupes impériales évolué. Le plus profond, ils pénètrent dans la zone située entre le Prut et le Dniestr , plus la résistance des Wisigoths, jusqu'à ce que finalement, en face de l'armée romaine ne semble pas Athanaric. Étonnamment, Athanaric entré dans la bataille avec une partie seulement des guerriers de la tribu. Très probablement, il ne va pas donner les Romains une bataille décisive que son alliance tribale pouvait à peine gagner. Goths perdu la bataille, mais sous la direction de Atanariha échappé à la destruction 6 . Après un repli tactique gothique «juge» a entamé des négociations avec les Romains. Réalisant que les tentatives pour encercler un groupe très mobile de tribus et d'infliger une défaite décisive sur elle sont futiles, Valens a tiré sa révérence à accepter les propositions de paix Atanariha 19 . La fin des hostilités pour répondre, bien sûr, prêt et les intérêts, qui sont dues à marcher les Romains 367 années et des catastrophes naturelles 368 années , détruit les récoltes, fait face à une menace réelle de la famine. En outre, il n'y avait pas de commerce avec les Romains, qui était nécessaire pour la fourniture ininterrompu 369 : Victoire de l'empereur Valentinien ; division des Thervingues entre Athanaric (païen) et Fritigern (arien) 369 : Établissement d’un alphabet gotique par Ulfila. 375 : Soumission des Greuthungues par les Huns qui atteignent ensuite le pays des Thervingues ; les Greuthungues, en général intégrés dans l'empire hunnique, deviennent les Ostrogoths 376 : Entrée des Thervingues (Fritigern) dans l’Empire romain ; formation du peuple des Wisigoths 378 : Bataille d’Andrinople : mort de l’empereur Valens ; avènement de Théodose Ier. 382 : second traité de fédération entre les Wisigoths (Fritigern) et Théodose 391 : rébellion, puis soumission d'Alaric, un des chefs des Wisigoths fédérés Cela a changé en 376, lorsque le Goth est venu en tant que réfugiés à l'Empire romain, que les Bastarnes, Carpi et d'autres près de 100 ans avant . Le premier groupe de Alaviv et Fritigern était encore un groupe essentiellement chrétien. Mais d'autres ont suivi, de sorte, par exemple ceux de Alatheus et Safrax, ceux de farnobius et les groupes taifalic. Lorsque des problèmes avec les groupes Fritigern causé combats et l'armée de Lupicinus a été détruite, beaucoup de classes défavorisées romains rejoint les drapeaux Goths et même une unité militaire romain (de goths) sous Colias et Suerid changé le côté et a rejoint les Goths. Eh bien, je ne veux pas de signaler ici toute l'histoire Goths. L'important est que, après 376 les Goths étaient pas des barbares sanguinaires, mais souvent bien informés, même formé dans la guerre romaine. surtout plus tard, alarich, Theoderich Thiudimirson et Theoderich Strabon étaient militairs romains ainsi. Ils ont été utilisés par les Romains pour des problèmes intérieurs et extérieurs et ils ont utilisé aussi bien les problèmes intérieurs et extérieurs des romans. Pour revenir au point que je commencé avec. À la fin des antiquités, l'armée romaine avait beaucoup changé à celles du principat ou la république. Déjà Cesar avait inclus un grand nombre de Celtes, Germains, les Ibères. À la fin des antiquités une armée romaine était pas très différent d'un barbare. Souvent, le roman ainsi que l'armée barbare commencé la bataille avec le chant de l'Barritus. Donc, la hauteur des légionnaires était pas si imortant. Même le fait, que les Romains étaient assez peu avec 1,65, était sans importance, car il était souvent barbares des mêmes ethnies, qui faisaient face à l'autre dans les batailles. 401-403 : Incursion d'Alaric en Italie (Milan) ; il est repoussé en Mésie par Stilicon 405 : Incursion d'un groupe ostrogoth (Radagaise) en Italie (Florence) ; ils sont vaincus par Stilicon 408 : Mort de Stilicon ; Alaric de nouveau en Italie 410 : Prise et sac de Rome par Alaric, qui meurt un peu plus tard ; les Wisigoths passent en Gaule 413 : Établissement des Wisigoths en Aquitaine comme fédérés (royaume de Toulouse). 476 : Fin de l’Empire d’Occident ; le Skire Odoacre devient roi d’Italie 488 : L’Ostrogoth Théodoric le Grand, au service de l'empereur d'Orient Zénon, vainc Odoacre et devient roi d’Italie Du temps d'Hermanrich, régnait chez eux Athanaiich, dont le père avait été si aimé de Constantin à cause de son courage et de son habileté, que cet empereur lui avait élevé une statue. Mais ce même père avait tait jurer à Athanarich de ne jamais mettre le pied sur le territoire romain. Sans doute le sage vieillard voulait dire par là à son fils, qu'il devait toujours rester, lui et les siens, libres et indépendants de toute influence étrangère. Athanarich observa si littéralement ce serment, qu'il ne voulut conclure la paix avec l'empereur Valens que sur le Danube. Par cette paix le fleuve fut de nouveau désigné pour frontière. Sous Athanarich le royaume des Wisigoths s'étendit depuis le Danube inférieur et les frontières des Jazygesjusqu'au Dniester,c'est-à-dire qu'il comprit la Moldavie, la Valachie et une partie de la Podolie d'aujourd'hui. Comme nous l'avons déjà remarqué, le royaume des Ostrogoths avait acquis sous Hermanrich une circonférence encore plus étendue. Parmi eux les Greuthonges-étaient la tribu principale. Toutes les peuplades comprises sous le nom de Goths se ressemblaient par la taille, les mœurs et la manière de vivre'. Nous avons déjà indiqué en parlant de l'origine du peuple, quel était leur trait distinctif sous le rapport de la chevelure. Quant à leur costume, on a remarqué qu'ils portaient des hauts-de-chausses et des demi-hottes, appelées tza11gen. Ils continuèrent à porter leurs peaux d'animaux même dans les pays chauds de l'Occident ; à l'exception de ceux qu'on appelait les petis Goths, qui s'établirent de bonne heure (on ne sait pas précisément à quelle époque), sur la rive droite du Danube, qui se livraient entièrement à la vie de pasteurs, et que l'évêque Ulphilas convertit les premiers à la religion chrétienne, on représente les Goths comme des guerriers audacieux et intrépides. Comme les Scvthes, leurs cavaliers avaient des petits drapeaux au bout de leurs lances. Leurs héros étaient célèbres par leur habileté à monter à cheval, à manier la lance, à lancer le javelot; leurs duels ressemblaient tout-à-fait aux tournois du moyen-âge '. Ce double empire des Goths qui couvrait toute la frontière du nord-est de l'Europe, mériterait bien mieux réellement d'être regardé comme le commencement de l'empire germanique, que la foule de petits états que les Germains occidentaux avaient formés en différents lieux. Si les Goths avaient su conserver tous les pays qu'ils occupaient alors, quelle immense étendue, quelle forme différente aurait eue l'histoire de l'Allemagne! Etcomme presque partout les Goths se sont montrés susceptibles des actions les plus généreuses, et que sous le rapport des mœurs, ils l'emportaient même sur beaucoup d'autres races, la civilisation européenne auraitpris alors une toute autre direction que celle qu'elle a suivie depuis. Mais le destin des peuples en avait autrement décidé; cet antique et vaste royaume disparut aussi rapidement qu'il s'était élevé, et celui au contraire qui s'était formé avec tant de peine et si lentement dans la Germanie occidentale, a déjà eu une durée de deux mille ans. A l'époque où l'empereur Valens conclut la paix du Danube avec les Goths, (376 ans ap. J.-C.) une innombrable masse de hordes sauvages et nomades franchit la frontière de l'orient. Ces nouveaux venus' portaient le nom de Huns (Hiognu), '' et étaient d'origine mongole ou kalmuk; leur extérieur était si nouveau et si extraordinaire, que les Goths et les Humains ne savaient s'ils devaient les ranger au nombre des hommes '. On prétend qu'à l'époque de la guerre dacique, vers la fin du premier siècle, une guerre qui s'alluma sur la frontière de la Chine aurait forcé ces peuples à se rejeter vers l'occident. Après avoir erré pendant près de trois cents ans dans les steppes de l'Asie septentrionale, ils seraient arrivés sur les bords des Palus-Méotides, et auraient attaqué d'abord les Alains, qui sont les Massagètes des anciens. Ce peuple fort et courageux était alors, comme les Goths, dans sa plus grande puissance et son plus grand développement. Suivant Ammien Marcellin, il tirait son nom des montagnes qu'il habitait dans le Caucase '. Sa domination s'étendait du Don sur la plus grande partie des terres et des steppes de l'ancienne Scythie. C'est pour la dernière fois qu'on entend alors parler des Neures, des Budins, des Gelons et des Agathyrses d'Hérodote. Vers le sud ils faisaient des courses jusque dans l'Arménie et la Médie, tant était devenue vaste l'étendue du pays sur laquelle régnait le nom des Alains. Les Thervinges mêmes, qui étaient le noyau du peuple, appartenaient incontestablement à la race germanique; car on les représente absolument comme des Germains. Ils étaient grands et bien faits, avaient des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus étincelanls, une grande passion pour les armes, pas de temple ni d'idoles; seulement une épée nue plantée en terre la pointe en haut était pour eux l'image de la divinité, et c'était autour d'elle qu'ils tenaient leurs assemblées et que leurs magistrats rendaient leurs jugements. Comme les Germains, ils employaient de petits morceaux de bois pour tirer au sort; tous étaient libres et choisissaient leurs juges et leurs chefs parmi les plus respectés d'entre eux. Mai> leur genre de vie tenait encore de celui des anciens Scythes ou des peuples du nord. Ils étaient presque constamment à cheval et leurs demeures étaient des huttes roulantes '.'' La tactique militaire, la valeur personnelle, rien ne résistait au choc des sauvages Huns. Bien que les Alains leur fussent supérieurs sur le champ de hataille, ils lurent enfin fatigués et vaincus par des attaques continuellement répétées; eux qui jusqu'alors avaient pour ainsi formé l'arrière-garde des Teutsches contre les peuples des steppes de l'Asie, lurent forcés de suivre le torrent des Huns, qui se précipita avec tant de fureur sur les deux empires des Goths, que ceux-ci divisés, comme ils l'étaient, et nullement préparés à un pareil choc, lurent bientôt culbutés et chassés de leurs demeures. Hermanrich, roi des Ostrogoths, alors âgé de 110 ans, ne vit point le malheur de son peuple; selon les uns il se donna lui-même la mort; selon d'autres il lut tué par deux jeunes Roxolans, dont il avait condamné la sœur à la mort. Son successeur Vithimer opposa une énergique résistance aux Alains; il alla même jusqu'à employer pour auxiliaires des Huns qu'il prit à sa solde; mais il succomba après plui Lorsque les Alains s'avannenl dans l'Occident, en même temps que d'autres peuples germaniques, l'histoire ne nous présente rien qui les distingue de ceux-ci ; au contraire, ils apparaissent comme des peuples de la même race, el se perdent entin parmi eux. Les noms de leurs princes, ll est vrai, n'ont pastout-à-fait le son et l'orthographe tudesques, comme le remarque Adelung; ils conservent encore quelque chos<' d'asiatique; malgré cela, on n'a aucune raison dc les compter parmi les races étrangéres. On a omis une preuve capitale en faveur de notre hypothèse. Le grand-pére de l'historien Goth Jornandés n'aurait sans doute pas été notaire d'un prince alain , comme on le verra plus lins, si les deux peuples avaient parlé deux langues différentes. sieurs combats malheureux. Deux de ses généraux, Alathéus et Saphrax, se rendirent avec son fils mineur Viderich sur le Dniester, pour réclamer le secours des Wisigoths. Dans le fait Athanarich, roi des Wisigoths, se prépara avec toutes ses forces à repousser ces nouveaux ennemis. Mais ceux-ci trouvèrent dans un endroit qui n'était pas gardé, moyen de passer le Dniester,et menacèrent de l'envelopper, de sorte qu'il ne put se sauver qu'en construisant rapidement une ligne de retranchement entre le Pruth et le Danube. Mais la nation était découragée, une grande partie aima mieux abandonner le pays que de le partager avec les sauvages et hideuses hordes des Huns'. § II. LES GOTHS SONT EN PARTIE ADMIS DANS LES PROVINCES ROMAINES; LEUR INFLUENCE SUR LES GERMAINS OCCIDENTAUX. L'INSTITUTION DES MERCENAIRES DANS SA PLUS GRANDE EXTENSION. Athanarich , fidèle au serment que lui avait fait prêter son père, aima mieux chercher un refuge sur les hauteurs inhabitables des Carpathes que chez les Romains. Il en chassa quelques tribus sarmates et y resta long-temps sans être inquiété. Un grand nombre de ses sujets se réunit sous les princes Alav et Fridigern, s'approcha du Danube et entama des négociations avec l'empereur Valens. Dans ce morncnt-Ià même, l'empereur était occupé de ses préparatifs contre les Perses, et il accorda volontiers à ces exilés la Thrace dépeuplée ; ceux-ci appartenaient à la tribu des Thervinges. "Bientôt se présentèrent aussi les Ostrogoths ou les Greuthonges, qui étaient partis sous Viderich, conduits par les princes Alathéus et Saphrax, avec la tribu des Taifales sous leur chef Farnob. Eux aussi demandaient la permission de s'établir sur la rive droite du Danube, mais ils furent repoussés. On désarma la plupart des Thervinges avant de leur faire passer le fleuve ; mais à peine furent-ils de l'autre côté, qu'ils se révoltèrent, parce qu'ils ne purent supporter la tyrannie et les outrages des officiers romains. L'empereur Valens envoya contre eux une armée dans laquelle se trouvaient des mercenaires teutsches sous le commandement du prince Frank Meliobaude. Mais après une bataille sanglante qui ne décida rien, ils appelèrent à leur secours les Huns et les Alains, qui étaient sur l'autre rive, et franchirent le mont Hemus pour se jeter dans la Thrace. Le gépéral impérial Frigerid marcha contre eux pour les repousser dans l'Illyrie; mais en chemin il rencontra les Taifales, conduits par Farnob, .qui sans faire une seconde demande avait passé le Danube; il les battit, et comme leurs chefs avaient succombé , il envoya tout le reste du peuple en Italie pour y former une colonie. Personne ne se doutait probablement alors que le peuple des Ostrogoths viendrait bientôt s'y établir en vainqueur. L'empereur Valens s'avança lui-même contre lesThervinges ou Wisigoths sous les ordres de Fridigern; mais il perdit la bataille et la vie, et la capitale elle-même serait tombée au pouvoir des barbares, s'ils avaient aussi bien compris l'art des sièges que la guerre en rase campagne. Dans cette circonstance critique, Gratien, fils et successeur de Valens, associa Théodose à l'empire. Celui-ci gagna d'abord une bataille contre les Goths, mais il ne put empêcher Fridigern de ravager la Thessalie, l'Épire et l'Achaïe, pendant que d'un autre côté les princes Ostrogoths Alathéus et Saphrax parcouraient la Pannonie. Il était passé en proverbe que les Romains étaient aussi impuissants pour arrêter les Goths, que les Goths l'étaient pour arrêter les Huns. Enfin Athanarich, roi des Wisigoths , chassé de ses montagnes par cette espèce d'avalanche qui partait de l'Orient, passa aussi le Danube. La nécessité le força à violer son serment, et Théodose le traita avec beaucoup de faveur. Tous les Goths qui le suivaient obtinrent des établissements dans la Mésie et la Dacie, ainsi que la liberté de rester comme auxiliaires romains sous leurs propres généraux '. De cette manière, la plus grande partie des Wisigoths furent transplantés sur la rive droite du Danube. Quant aux Ostrogoths, au contraire, ils restèrent dans les pays qu'ils avaient occupés jusque là ', tellement soumis, il est vrai, à la domination des Huns, qu'ils furent obligés de les suivre à la guerre lorsque ceux-ci firent leur mouvement en avant, mais du reste complètement abandonnés à eux-mêmes , durant les cinquante ans que les Huns errèrent encore dans les steppes de la Russie , de la Pologne et de la Russie actuelles. Il paraîtrait donc qu'en général les Goths émigrés conservèren Pentre eux les mêmes rapports qu'auparavant. C'étaient de grandes bandes sous le commandement de princes qui refusaient de plier sous le roi des Huns. Ils voulaient voir s'ils ne pourraient pas vivre libres ou même s'établir comme vainqueurs îlans les provinces romaines. •; Ce grand ébranlement de l'Europe orientale eut pour effet, d'abord d'attirer en avant et ensuite d'accabler lesGermains de l'Occident II les attira en ce qu'il éloigna les légions de leurs frontières; car l'empire déjà chancelant, attaqué dans son centre , ne pouvait plus soutenir sa vaste ligne de défense jusqu'à la Gaule. Après que Gratien, dont nous avons raconté l'expédition contre les Alemans, se fut éloigné de l'Occident, la frontière fut abandonnée!; les Marcomans, les Quades et les Sarmates franchirent en toute liberté le Danube, pour chercher des établissements ou du moins pour piller. I. Sans compter 1a division qui avait passé 1c Danube, sous la conduite des princes Alathdus et Saphrax. Virterich, de l'ancienne dynastie (tes Amales, parait être reste en arrière. Le mouvement des Goths parait avoir influé aussi sur les Teulsches du nord, qui habitaient derrière eux. On rencontre déjà ici le nom des Scyres, qui se présentent sur le Danube avec d'autres peuples' (386). Théodose remporta encore sur les nations gothiques * une victoire dont le monument subsiste encoreà Constantinople 3. D'un autre côté Maxime, à l'aide des mercenaires tcutsches , se fit proclamer empereur d'Occident. Le renouvell prince des Huns, et sa tête envoyée à Constantinople. § Ml. MOUVEMENT DES WISIGOTHS ET DES VANDALES, DES ALA1NS ET DES SUÈVES VERS L'OCCIDENT. Rufin avait déjà conseillé à Arcadius de se débarrasser des Wisigoths devenus trop puissants, en les il promit de rendre l'Illyrie à l'empire d'Occident. Mais au milieu de ces négociations, tomba en Italie comme une tempête, une autre armée du nord' , sous la conduite d'un prince nommé Radagaise (Radegaste). On ne sait pas au juste de quelle nation il était; les uns le disent Goth; d'autres Scythe ou Vandale'. Tout ce qu'on dit de ses soldats, c'est qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés entre le Rhin et le Danube. Les récits qui nous restent sur l'issue de son expédition sont contradictoires. Les uns disent qu'il fut vaincu et fait prisonnier avec toute son armée; selon d'autres, il fit, comme Alarich, alliance avec Stilicon. La seule chose qui paraisse évidente, c'est que des peuplades de la Germanie intérieure, dont quelques-unes s'étaient déjà montrées, telles que celles des Hérules, etc., émigrèrent en plus grandes masses, à la même époque que les Wisigoths -, que ceux qui vinrent en Italie n'en formaient qu'une partie, et que le corps principal, selon les autres documents, prit l'ancienne direction des Germains ver» l'Occident (4o6). 1. Selon Oroae, vu, 37, elle comprenait plus de 209,000 Golhs. Nais il ne savait rien que par oui-dire, et ropiuion qu'il êmet est peu vraisemblable. Zozime, v, 26, approche plus de la vraisemblance quand ll dit que c'élaient des peuples d'au-delà du Rhin et du Danube.Saint Augustin. Serai, cv, 10, et De Ci»it. Dei, v, 28, dit aussi que Radagaisp était un roi golh. Marcellin, m S., 406, porte également l'armée -à deu\ cent mille hommes. Chose el Zozimc nomment les Vandales, les Alains, les Snèves, les Burgundes, et ajoutent qu'il y avait aussi des Marcomans et des Quades. Ilyerouvine veut en outre qu'il y ait eu des Hérules, des Gépides et des Saxons'. Cette dernière assertion est encore un peu hasardée; ce sont principalement les trois premiers peuples qui, dès cette époque, commencent à s'étendre au-delà des frontières occidentales de la Germanie. Il faut se rappeler que les Germains du Rhin n'avaient rien de commun avec eux. Quant aux Franks,on nous dit expressément, qu'é tablissur la rive du Rhin, et en bonne intelligence avec les Romains, ils avaient d'abord résisté, mais que bientôt ils avaient été repoussés1. Ces hordes barbares ravagèrent les frontières et poussèrent ensuite jusqu'aux Pyrénées, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle dans les Gaules, d'où l'on avait retiré les légions. Les Germains, restés en arrière, eurent alors un plus libre espace pour se mouvoir. Constantin, qui s'était lait proclamer César en Bretagne, où les taxons venaient aussi de se montrer, revint dans la Gaule et attira à lui les peuples étrangers. D'un autre côté Alarich se remit en mouvement, de sorte que la cour d'Occident, qui était à Ravennc, fut menacée d'un double danger. Alarich demandait le Noiiquc pour s'y établir avec son peuple; Constantin menaçait d'enlever la Gaule et l'Espagne. On négociait tantôt avec l'un, tantôt avec l'autre; mais chacun d'eux recevait les nouvelles tentatives encore plus mal que les précédentes. Trois fois Alarich assiégea Rome; la seconde, il créa un empereur, nommé Attale; la troisième, il prit la ville d'assaut; mais il mourut bientôt après (4io),. et les Goths élurent roi à sa place son beau-frère Ataulph (Adolphe'). Constantin fut associé à l'empire par Honorîus; mais bientôt il s'en sépara de nouveau ; il ne put cependant conserver l'Espagne. Gérontius y fit proclamer César Maxime et ouvrit les passages des Pyrénées aux Vandales, aux Alains et aux Suèves*; événement qui changea toute la face du pays. Gérontius assiégea Constantin à Arles, après avoir pris et mis à .mort son fils Constant. Honorius envoya aussi contre Constantin une armée conduite par Constance, Pannonien. Constantin avait appelé à son secours les Franks et les Alemans, mais Constance les repoussa, et Constantin fit ajors sa soumission. Les provinces rentrèrent par là sous la domination des Romains; mais ce fut de nom seulement, puisqu'on fut obligé de laisser les envahisseurs en possession du paysJ. La dernière ressource de ce malheureux empire, qui chaque jour tombait crt décadence, était do pousser les peuples les uns contre lesautres. Ilscomprirent mieux leur avantage et se partagèrent le pays, les Vandales et les Suèves obtinrent la Gallice et la vieille Castille; les Alains la Lusitanie et Carthagène; lesSilinges, peuple vandale, prirent le pays qui a reçu d'eux le nom d'Andalousie. Les Suèves avaient pour roi Hermanrich, les Vandales Gunderich; le roi des Alains s'appelait Atax. Quand ils eurent terminé leur partage (411)i "s envoyèrent des messages de paix à Honorius, qui consentit à ce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher L'année suivante, les Wisigoths arrivèrent ( 412) dans la Gaule , où l'on chercha d'abord à se débarrasser d'eux. On ne sait pas si l'invasion se fit de concert avec Honorius, ou Jovin , qui venait de se faire proclamer César à Mayence avec le secours des Germains Ce qu'il y a de certain, c'est que l'alliance d'Ataulph, roi des Goths, fut recherchée de tous les deux et qu'il lit la guerre contre tous les deux. Son mariage même avec Placidie, sœur d'Honorius, n'amena point la paix; sou rival Constance le battit près de Narbonne, après quoi il résolut de passer en Espagne avec son peuple. Son successeur Wallia fit la paix avec les Romains et livra Placidie à Constance; puis il fit la guerre aux Suèves, aux Vandales et aux Alains ; les derniers essuyèrent une défaite, dans laquelle ils perdirent leur roi, et s'unirent aux Vandales. Mais les Goths étendirent de nouveau leur puissance au-delà des Pyrénées et sur toute l'Aquitaine , et choisirent Toulouse pour capitale '. § IV. POSITION DES GERMAINS OCCIDENTAUX. L'irruption des Goths dans la Gaule accorda un plus libre développement aux peuples du Rhin. Une circonstance importante pour notre histoire, c'est qu'ils ne partirent point avec les Suèves et les Vandales, et qu'ils restèrent au contraire dans les demeures qu'ils avaient depuis long-temps choisies ; autrement ils auraient fini, comme eux, par se fondre dans les provinces romaines, et leur langue se serait perdue avec eux. Les Romains eux-mêmes vinrent alors leur offrir des conditions plue favorables, afin de pouvoir concentrer toutes leurs forces contre les Wisigoths. Constance fit la paix avec les Burgundes, qui avaient pris le parti de Jovin, et il leur permit de s'établir dans la Germanie supérieure', où ils s'étendirent bientôt jusque dans les montagnes et donnérent leur nom au pays. Les Alemans, leurs voisins, restèrent immédiatement derrière eux, et purent se mouvoir librement des deux côtés (vers la Gaule et vers l'Helvétie ). Les Julimges et les autres peuplades suéviques s'emparèrent de la Rhétie et du Noriqtic Les Franks faisaient des incursions de plus en plus fréquentes dans la Germanie inférieure. Ce qui n'avait pas pu se faire eu cinq siècles, depuis l'expédition des Cimbres, les vingt dernières années suffirent pour l'accomplir. Rome vaincue , obéissant cependant encore à son faible empereur; les provinces occidentales de l'empire rajeunies par des populations germaniques; la Teulschland ellemême libre et en voie d'étendre ses frontières du sud et de l'ouest, tel était alors l'état de l'Europe occidentale. La faiblesse intérieure de la puissance romaine et la supériorité toujours croissante des populations teutiques sous le rapport du nombre comme sous celui du courage, devaient nécessairement amener ce résultat. Ces vingt années sont surtout remarquables, en ce qu'elles ont établi la nouvelle distribution des états européens. A leur tour, ces nouveaux peuples ne purent pas détourner la tempête qui venait de l'orient, et qui s'apprêtait à crever Les Wisigoths étaient alors établis presque à l'exl rémité de l'Europe occidentale; leurs frères et anciens voisins, les Ostrogoths, étaient encore dans leurs anciennes demeures sur les limites orientales de cette partie du monde. Bientôt après, les Vandales d'Espagne passèrent en Afrique. Ce fut le moment de la plus grande extension de la race teutique. En peu de temps les extrémités les plus éloignées se rapprochèrent; les deux parties de ce grand tout redevinrent voisines; mais la Teutschland elle-même se resserra d'une manière remarquable. § I. SITUATION DES PEUPLES A L'ARRIVÉE D'attila. Pendantque l'empire d'Occident s'arrangeait avec les envahisseurs germains, et leur accordait de* terres, l'empire d'Orient payait aux Huns, pour prix de la paix, des tributs annuels, que Théodose avait déjà accordés au roi Rua, frère aîné d'Attila '. On voyait bien que c'était des voisins encore plusdange reux que n'étaient auparavant les Goths. Des hordes hunniques remontaient le Danube et se taisaient employer cpmme auxiliaires, tantôt par les Romains, tantôt par les Germains. Personne ne comprit mieux les ressources qu'on pouvait tirer de ces barbares, qu'Aétius, qui après la mort d'Honorius exerçait le souverain pouvoir dans l'empire d'Occident', et qui renversa d'abord avec le secours des Huns un autre empereur, nommé Jean'. Mais lorsque le fils d'Honorius, Valentinien 111(425), eut obtenu le secours de la cour d'Orient, Aétius se servit de ces mêmes Huns pour se réconcilier et obtenir des conditions avantageuses. Il les engagea à se retirer et il conserva sa charge. II n'était pas fort scrupuleux dans le choix desmoyens, quand il s'agissait de contenter son ambitionnes plus dangereux lui semblaient les plus attrayants. Le gouverneur d'Afrique, Boniface, était son rival et lui disputait la faveur de l'impératrieemère Placidie ; au moyen de fausses représentations il parvint à l'exciter à la révolte, révolte qui obligea celui-ci d'appeler d'Espagne les Vandales et les Alains. Lorsque Boniface découvrit la perfidie, il voulut repousser ceux-ci, et obtint du secours de Rome et fie Gonstantinople ; mais il fut deux fois battu et l'on fut obligé d'accorder aux Alains le pays qu'ils avaient occupé Aétius, qui pendant ce temps avait assuré la Rhétie contre les incursions des Jutunges et pacifié le Norique (43o), repoussé les Franks sur le Bas-Rhin et conclu la paix avec eux ', devint alors à son tour suspect à Placidie, et fut obligé de céder sa place à Boniface. Il se confia à l'attachement de l'armée, et risqua une rencontre; mais il fut défait et se réfugia pour la seconde fois chez les Huns. Au bout d'une année, il fut de nouveau rappelé; Boniface avait succombé dans la bataille,et l'on avaitalors besoin de son rival pour lutter contre les provinces révoltées. Gundichar, roi des Burgundes, avait étendu son royaume jusqu'à la Belgique, et cela à l'aide d'autres peuples, si l'on en croit quelques passages des chroniques (435). Aétius le battit dans deux campagnes. Les Gaulois de l'Armorique s'étaient jusque-là maintenus libres à la faveur de ces troubles continuels. ( 436. ) Il envoya contre eux un chef Aleman, Eocharich, qu'il prit à sa solde, et ravagea leur pays'. Il fallut bientôt faire des préparatifs plus sérieux; après dix ans de repos, les Wisigoths avaient de nouveau rompu la paix. Aétius fit venir des mercenaires hunniques. Mais Litorius, qui voulut attaquer et vaincre avant lui, fut défait, et tout le pays jusqu'au Rhône se trouva par ce fait ouvert aux Goths. Leur roi Théoderich conclut avec le gouverneur des Gaules, Avituô, une paix avantageuse. D'un autre-côte, Aétiusabandonna aux Alains,qui étaient restés en Gaule, Valence et le pays situé sur la rive gauche du Rhône, pour qu'ils servissent de boulevard contre les Goths Avant que les Goths fussent pacifiés, le roi des Vandales, Genserich, passa en Afrique et détruisit non-seulement Carthage , où il commit les plus affreuses cruautés, mais il menaça môme la Sicile , la Sardaigne, et se rendit aussi redoutable sur mer que les Carthaginois l'avaient été autrefois ' . Après le départ des Vandales, lesSuèves s'étendirent en Espagne sous leur roi Hermanrich, et battirent Aétius, qui marchait contr'eux3, D'un autre côté, Avitus (446), repoussa le roi des Franks, Chlodio, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à Cambray 4. Vers le même temps,les Huns envahirent la Thrace et empêchèrent non-seulement Théodose d'envoyer ries secours à l'empereur d'Occident ( 443 ) i ma's ils menacèrent même bientôt l'Illyrie5. Attila, après la mort de son dernier frère Bléda (445-447 )*> avait réuni en lui toute la puissance; il régnait alors seul sur toute la nation. Le moment était venu où il allait faire usage de toute cette puissance. Si Aétius n'avait pas craint d'introduire dans l'empire des auxiliaires humiiques, d'autres qui étaient menacés ou mécontens, jetèrent à leur tour les yeux sur Attila. l»e roi des Vandales , Genserich, lui envoya un message, et l'on croit qu'il fut déterminé à cette démarche par la crainte que les Wisigoths ne s'unissent avec les Romains contre lui, parce que, dans un accès de méfiance, il avait soupçonné sa belle-fille d'avoir voulu l'empoisonner, lui avait coupé le nez et les oreilles, et l'avait renvoyée ainsi mutilée à son père Théoderich. • ..tM^tn* Ces mêmes Vandales, qui cinquante ans auparavant s'étaient avancés du fond de la Germanie orientale jusqu'en Espagne et avaient ensuite passé en Afrique , envoyèrent alors proposer une alliance an roi des Huns, sur les frontières orientales de l'Europe. Quel immense circuit ils avaient parcourùT Attila accueillit avec joie cette proposition; il avait déjà jeté ses vues sur l'Occident. Honoria, sœur de l'empereur Valentihien, mécontente que celui-ci ne se fût pas occupé de lui procurer une alliance convenable , avait envoyé, dit-on, un message secret au roi barbare pourlui offrir sa main.Maisson premier regard resta fixé sur le royaume des Wisigoths ; il voulut le» détacher des Romains, et dans cette vue il fit proposer, un traité de partage au roi Théoderich; mais en même temps il écrivit à l'empereur que les Huns voulaient, comme anciens- amis et alliés des Romains, chasser les Wjsigoths de la Gaule et de l'Espagne, et rétablir ainsi les anciennes limites de l'empire. § II. LES PEUPLES GERMANIQUES SÉPARÉS EN DEUX MOITIÉS SUR LES CHAMPS CATVLAUNIQUES. GLOIRE DES WISIGOTHS. , L'empereur Valentinien découvrit les projets d'Attila; il reconnut la grandeur du péril, et mit tout en œuvre pour réunir les princes et les peuples de l'Occident contre la puissance envahissante des Huns. 11 écrivit au roi Théoderich : « Lève-toi, noble » prince des Wisigoths ; nous t'avons donné une de » nos plus belles provinces; combats pour nous et » pour toi. » Le roi Théoderich lui répondit : « Ja» mais une guerre juste n'a paru trop diflicile à » un roi des Wisigoths, il n'a jamais connu la » crainte. Ainsi pensent les grands de mon royaume; » tout le peuple des Wisigoths saisit avec joie sesarJ) mes toujours victorieuses. » Valentinien s'adressa dans les mêmes termes au roi des Alains , Sambiba ou Sangipan , auquel on avait accordé le pays de la rive gauche du Rhône ; il manda en outre le roi des Hurgundes, les cités fédérées de la Gaule et les princes des Franks établis dans le Pays-Bas. Attila remonta le Danube et traversa la Germanie avec une armée d'environ sept cent mille combattants de différentes nations , chaque tribu conduite par ses prines, mais toutes soumises à son autorité suprême. Plusieurs peuplades' teutiqués marChaient avec lui; on comptait les Ostrogoths sous Trois chefs, Walamir, Theudemir et Widimir, tons trois frères; les Gépides sous Artharich; on prétend que celui-ci et le Goth Walamir avaient spécialement sa confiance. La langue gothique était même fréquemment parlée à sa cour. Sidonius, auteur contemporain, cite de plus les Rugienset les Scyrres, les Torings, les Bruktères et les Franks. On voit que tous les peuples transrhénans marchaient sous Attila et s'avançaient en Gaule contre leurs frères, à l'exception des Saxons, qui, immobiles au milieu de ce grand ébranlement, poursuivaient leurs courses sur mer et s'établissaient dans la Bretagne, un an avant qu'Attila se mît en marche pour l'Occident '. Deux princes fraiiks, qui étaient frères , se disputaient le pouvoir; l'un alla implorer du secours à Rome près d'Aétius1; l'autre réclama l'appui d'Attila. La division se mit donc aussi dans là ligue des Franks, et c'est même cette dernière dissension qui donna un motif à Attila pour'envahir le territoire des Franks et la Belgique. Il battit ensuite fe roi des Burgundes , Gundichar , et s'avança sans rencontrer d'obstacles jusqu'aux frontières des Wisigofhs C'est alors qu'Aétius apparut avec une armée romaine. Les Wisigoths, de leur côté, s'étaient prépaies de leur mieux. Les Romains n'étaient pas nombreux , mais ils avaient dans leurs rangs beaucoup d'auxiliaires de la Gaule et de la Germanie, que nous avons déjà fait connaître. Attila (451 ) rétrograda jusqu'aux champs catalauniques (les plaines deChàlons en Champagne); il s'y arrêta et s'y prépara à livrer bataille '. Lui-même commandait le centre, qui faisait sa principale force; les Wisigoths formaient une aîle; les Gépides formaient l'autre avec le reste des auxiliaires. Aétiuset Théoderich,de leur côté,placèrentau centre le roi des Alains, dans lequel ils n'avaient pas une très-grande confiance; puis, Aétius prit le commandement de l'aîle gauche, Théoderich celui de l'aile droite. Tous les peuples teutiques se trouvaient donc en face les uns des autres, une partie avec les Romains , l'autre avec les Huns, et cette journée devait décider si la Teutschland et peut-être l'Europe appartiendraient aux Huns. Attila commanda aux siens de tomber de toute leur force sur les Wisigoths et les Alains, parce qu'en eux reposait toute la puissance de l'ennemi. Le roi Théoderich, avec ses deux fils aînés, combattait courageusement à la tête de son peuple; il tomba frappé par l'Ostrogoth Andagis; mais ses braves Wisigoths ne cèdent pas. Le carnage dura jusqu'à la nuit , et rien ne paraissait être décidé. Mais Attila redoutait une surprise, et il résolut ; si tout espoir lui était enlevé, de se donner la mort sur un monceau de selles, auquel il mettrait le feu. Les VVisigoths brûlaient de venger leur roi; mais son tils ainé, Thorismond, craignant qu'un de ses plus jeunes frères ne s'emparât de l'héritage paternel, se hâta de retourner à Toulouse. Aétius trouva qu'il était prudent de laisser partir Attila, afin de pouvoir un jour l'employer au besoin contre les Wisigoths. Aétius était dans une si grande sécurité, qu'il ne songea pas même à faire occuper les passages d'Italie. Tout-à-coup Attila fil voite-face, assiégea et détruisit Aquilée, et pilla toutes les villes de l'Italie supérieure. Ces événements troublèrent tellement Aétius, qu'il conseilla à l'empereur de prendre la-fuite. Cependant des messages de paix furent envoyés à Attila; le pape Léon lut-méme alla le trouver. Attila accepta enfin la paix; il parait qu'il voulait marcher contre l'empereur d'Occident, parce que celui-ci ne pavait pas les tributs qu'il avait promis. Mais bientôt il se retourna encore une fois vers la Gaule, d'où l'on pourrait conclure que les Romains lui avaient promis de ne plus soutenir ces peuples. Attila tomba d'abord sur les Alains; mais Thorismond, roi des Wisigoths n'attendit pas que le danger fût venu jusqu'à lui, il courut au secours des Alains et "défit les Huns pour la deuxième fois; Altilu résolut y tors d'abandonner tout-à-fail l'Occident'. C'était doue à ce même peuple, qui jadis était soumis au joug des Huns sur les limites de l'Orient, qu'il était réservé de délivrer l'Occident de leur joug. Le nom des Wisigoths s'est enfin perdu; mais leur gloire s'est maintenue, § III. RÉTABLISSEMENT DE L'ANCIEN ÉTAT DE CHOSES APRÈS L'INVASION DES HUNS. Quelques changements qu'eut produits la première invasion des Huns d'orient en occident, elle ne laissa pas de traces après elle. Tout rentra promptement dans son ancien état, et Attila s:'en retourna comme il était venu. La confédération des peuples, formée par les Romains, fut dissoute en sa présence, il est vrai, par la perfidie d'Aétius, mais les peuples eux-mêmes restèrent dans les établissements qu'ils avaient occupés jusque là. Le prince des Franks, qui avait réclamé le secours des Romains, fut même rétabli dans son pouvoir après la retraite d'Attila ', Les Teutsches cisrhénans, que la puissance supérieure des envahisseurs avait entraînés et réunis sous une seule domination, se séparèrent de nouveau, lorsque les hordes hunniques se furent retirées.Faute 'le documents, on ne peut que faire des conjectures sur l'état intérieur de la Teutschland à cette époque; on ne peut même reconnaître le chemin que suivit Attila à son passage et à son retour. Comme il n'y avait point encore de villes dans le pays et que les habitants s'étaient pour la plupart joints aux Huns, les barbares n'y exercèrent point les mêmes ravages que dans la Gaule et l'Italie. Ces nations ne paraissent pas même avoir perdu beaucoup en population dans la grande bataille qui termina l'invasion, puisque bientôt après elles reparaissent en plus grand nombre à l'ouest et au sud. Les peuples germaniques, troublés dans leurs rapports par ce grand événement, reprirent bientôt la même assiette qu'ils avaient auparavant. Edward Gibbon au chapitre 30 de son Histoire de la décadence et de la chute de l'Empire romain écrit : : Cette lignée illustre continua à s'étendre en France, dans la province gothique de Septimanie, ou Languedoc ; sous l'appellation impropre de Baux ; et un rameau de cette famille s'installa ensuite dans le royaume de Naples. Les seigneurs des Baux, près d'Arles et auprès de soixante-dix neuf lieux dits restèrent indépendants des comtes de Provence. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Roi des Wisigoths Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne antique